creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Five
It was a foggy morning; the available light was glaring into my glasses. It was my first day of high school. I only lived about five blocks away, so I could just walk right there. As long as I had my headphones on, I was alright. The high school was pretty big, and had loads of students in it, so I was a little nervous. I was a bit of a nerd, except my grades were mediocre. But I had high hopes this year. I had a small herd of friends at my admittance, but I was anti-social most of the time. Their names were Rob, Don, Casey, and Rick, and they were pretty cool guys. We seemed to be shunned by everyone else as the "weird kids" though. It bothered most of us, except Rob. He would shrug it off as a joke when they would taunt and insult us. He thought of it as normal. My friends even respected me more than my parents. I was an only child, so I had lots of benefits growing up. I walked into the school to find that I was in the cafeteria. There were people walking everywhere. I saw a group of girls walk one way, only to see a group of boys trailing close behind. The act of human interaction was everywhere, and I wasn’t a fan. I put my head down and marched to the locker I picked out before school started. There were a group of girls to my right. I attempted a small wave, but they just laughed and walked away. Well, there goes my chance with any girls in the whole school. Oh well. I saw my friends walking down the hall, and I went to join them. At that moment, a large boy came up from behind me and pushed me into the ground. My music player crashed into the ground, in which he in turn stomped on it. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched. The boy continued to kick me when I was down. I didn’t see his face, so I didn’t know who he was. Probably just another jerk who thought it was funny to pick on smaller kids. I felt anger boiling up inside me, and I fought the instinct to fight back. His kicks were brutal. I was kicked for about 5 minutes before the staff even noticed. They broke him off me and helped me up. At least someone helped. I couldn’t believe what just happened. No one helped; they just...watched! I gathered myself and finished taking books out of my lockers. My friends must have run off when they saw the bully. I felt anger rising inside me. All summer, I had to deal with this crap, and now it’s still here. So much for high hopes. I walked to my first class, which was English. The teacher seemed bored with the whole class, and the hour dragged by. The rest of the day was like this, up until the end of the day. I heard some kids talking about a party, and I was interested. They were saying anyone could come, so I took the opportunity. I walked home and turned on my computer. There was a blog page up; it was mine. I scrolled down the page to see lots of hate comments from different people. They ranged from petty insults to death threats. Enough was enough; I couldn’t take this anymore. I put on my jacket and decided to walk to the party. The house was obviously abandoned - a perfect place for an underground party. I grabbed my water bottle out of my pocket and took a swig. I saw a group of what looked like seniors to my right. "Look at the freshman who just showed up," said the biggest one. "Here for some action? Well, you’re not getting any here, you fag. Go to a gay bar.” This was perfect. “Say it again,” I murmured. “What’s that, douche? You want more? Well, here is some more,” he said to me. He walked up to take the first swing, when I shot him in the abdomen. His friends screamed, and bullets started to fly. I shot each one of them first, and then the group next to him. I took out a knife and drove it into the senior boy over and over. It was about five minutes before the police showed up. This was my last stand. This is what I came for. I fired a shot, and let them open fire on me. The first bullet hit my head, and everything turned black. I only had five friends in my life. Five pairs of glasses used, and five years of torture from bullies. And it took five minutes for me to leave this world. Five. Category:Mental Illness